Strange Skype Call
Author is Anonymous/Unknown. Greetings, people. I am a person who has encountered a strange Skype call, has been held captive in what they call 'Hell' and seen disturbing murder clips from my computer. Okay, I will tell you the story. Part I It all started on June 10, 2010. I just went back to home from school. I am a tech geek, if you ask. My friends invited me to have a Skype conference call tonight. I was so excited! My excitement lasts until I received a text message on my smartphone. The sender of the message is unknown, but the message seems weird. It says: "I know who you are. You may not know me, but please check your Skype. The time has come and I have sent a contact request to you. Please accept it and we can go together." I surely don't know who the hell is this guy. Is he pulling a prank on me? I don't know anything until I checked my Skype account. A new contact request has appeared, saying that the user name TimeToGoToHell666 wants to add me to his contact list. I accepted right away. He then called me through Skype. Well, I managed to record my Skype conversations, so here it is: Me: "Who the hell are you?" TimeToGoToHell666: "Someone from hell asks me to send you here." Me: "What do you mean?" TimeToGoToHell666: "You must go to hell. Your sins are above the limit, and I am told to do my job." Me: "Fuck you! Get away!" TimeToGoToHell666: "I don't need to go away. I am already here, if you ask." The call ended after it, then the electricity on my house went out. My laptop still had lots of battery, so I shouldn't be worried about it. Then, I heard a knock on the door. Quickly I grabbed a flashlight and rushed downstairs, and opened the door. Strangely, no one's there. The night was just calm. I rushed back to the laptop, but before I approached the room, I noticed a shadow on the wall. A tall, dark figure was standing in front of my laptop. I touched him, then he turned to me, and touched my shoulders. I go unconscious. Part II The next day, I woke up in a dark room. No source of light. There is nothing in this room for now. Then, the lights went on. I was standing in my room, but in a strange condition. My laptop turned on, with the Skype application up and running. TimeToGoToHell666 had sent me a message. "How are you?" I replied the message shortly. Me: "I'm fine, asshole. What happened to my room? It's more fucked up than yesterday." TimeToGoToHell666: "You're not in your room. You are in hell. Just as I told you." Then TimeToGoToHell666 sent me 39 videos, all of them are videos where my classmates are murdered. I was shocked to see them, and I swore that I will avenge their death soon. My classmates were killed by an invincible creature. They were tortured, beaten, killed brutally. "You see? This is their fault for having much sins! Sinful persons must be given a lesson. A lesson that they will never forget. And I did this, for the sake of good people! Before we say goodbye, I have a word: Some people are worthy to live long on Earth, and some will suffer, just like them. I saved you. I taught you about being a better boy. I was told to kill you, but I prefer not to. I am a devil, if you ask. We live in your world. We will never be separated. God knows when we will be punished." I quickly replied the message the devil sent. "But, am I really in hell?" "Yes you are. Now I must return you back to where you belong. Goodbye." Epilogue Edit I fainted shortly after the devil said goodbye to me. I woke up in my bed, like usual. I realized that the date today is a month since I was taken to hell. God, the whole school must be worried about me. I took a shower, ate breakfast, said goodbye to my parents before going to school, and rode my bike I used to go to school. I arrived at the school. But the school was totally different. It's now a fucked up building. In other words, abandoned. I asked someone near the building and he said "Son, this school was abandoned 1 month ago where 39 senior high students were killed during their classes. The police is investigating this until now, but they've got nothing yet. It's a mystery." I cried to see that my school was abandoned, and I reported my parents about it. Now I'm in a different school. And this is the end of my story. Goodbye. Video Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless